Mais que amigos
by Loma HP
Summary: Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley se conhecem desde os tempos das fraldas, mas agora com 17 anos, algo mais que amizade vai nascer, será que foi o fato de Hermione ter mudando de nerd sem graça pra uma mulher muito linda, ou será que foi o ciúme que Hermione sentiu ao descobrir que Sua melhor amiga, Gina, está apaixonada por Rony?
1. Chapter 1

Nome: Mais que amigos.

Autora: Loma.

Censura: Cada um sabe o que ele, mas depende de como eu esteja quando escrevi.

Obs. Não é de magia, Gina e Rony não são irmãos, já postei essa fic aqui antes, mas no fim me deu trava de escritor e não saiu nada, agora deu trava e novo e eu resolvi reescrever minha primeira historia.

Historia: Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley se conhecem desde os tempos das fraldas, mas agora com 17 anos, algo mais que amizade vai nascer, será que foi o fato de Hermione ter mudando de nerd sem graça pra uma mulher muito linda, ou será que foi o ciúme que Hermione sentiu ao descobrir que Sua melhor amiga, Gina, está apaixonada por Rony?

**Capitulo único.**

Ele estava perto, muito perto, ele ia me beija? Sim, é claro que ia. Seus olhos fecharam, os meus também.

Pronto, meus olhos se abriram. O avião passou por uma turbulência que me acordou. Só eu pra sonhar que estava beijando o Rony.

Eu estava no avião a mais de cinco horas, que saco, eu acho que estou começando a enlouquecer.

Estava voltando de uma viagem de negócios dos meus pais. Eles são donos de hotéis famosos que tem pelo mundo, Hotéis Granger.

O Rony, o garoto com que sonhei, é meu melhor amigo. O conheço há muito tempo, desde a época em que passávamos o dia em uma creche, quando tínhamos dois anos, entramos na mesmo escola, nos mesmos cursos, nós moramos a quatro quarteirões de distancia... isso tudo ajudou bastante a sermos amigos ate hoje, aos 17 anos.

- Hermione, Hermione... – chamou minha mãe, provavelmente ela achava que eu ainda estava dormindo.

- Senhora.

- Nós chegamos.

Finalmente, daqui a um mês minhas aulas começar, mas tenho muita coisa pra fazer antes disso, isso faz parte do meu plano pra mudar minha vida na escola, e de quebra mudar a do Rony e Gina. E, claro, também estou louca pra ver o Rony.

Enquanto meus pais foram pegar as bagagens fui procurar por Rony, e, logico, não demorei a encontra-lo. Bem, é fácil ver um ser altíssimo e de cabelos ruivíssimos.

Corri em seu encontro e, aproveitando que ele estava de costa, pulei em suas costas e entrelacei as pernas nele, quase ele cai, me fazendo soltar um gritinho.

- Mih, que saudades. – ele me abrasou bem forte assim que desci dele.

Logo meus pais vieram com as malas.

- Vamos? Eu ainda tenho uma reunião hoje.

O motorista dos pais do Rony tinha ido leva-lo então formos com eles pra casa, Rony foi me falando de como vai as coisas na família dele.

O Rony é o caçula de cinco irmãos, são todos homens, lembro como a titia pirava na época que todos eles eram pequenos, meu deus!, e eu ainda ia pra lá bagunça mais ainda a casa.

Pra vocês terem uma ideia eram três secretarias pra manter a casa em ordem e mais três pra manter eles na linha durante a época que ela estava na fabrica de perfumes que é dos pais do Rony.

Fiquei muito feliz quando cheguei a casa, vai por mim, pode ser o melhor lugar do mundo, mas nossa casa é melhor. O chato da minha é ter que aturar a Emma. Emma pra quem não sabe é minha irmã mais velha.

Cheguei a casa e minha querida irmã estava jogada no sofá.

- Ah, finalmente. – reclamou. Ela só sabe reclamar, comer, fazer regime e gasta dinheiro.

Em seguida se levantou e pegou uma bolsa que eu nunca tinha visto.

- Vou ao shopping. – Emma vive mais no shopping do que em casa.

- Não volte tarde, querida. – respondeu minha mãe.

Mamãe não liga pro que Emma compra ou deixa de compra, a única fez que a vi pirar foi quando ela gastou 7.000 em uma mesma loja, no mesmo dia, isso nem foi o ponto o problema foi que ela comprou só duas blusas, uma calça e um sapato. Emma ainda falou que tinha ganhado desconto.

Aposto que mamãe vai se importa quando Emma zerar sua conta.

- Vem, Rony. - chamei. - vamos pro meu quarto.

- Claro. - respondeu Rony, rapidamente me seguindo escada acima.

- Agora me conta as novas da escola. – pedi, eu tinha perdido o ultimo mês de aula, mas como sou uma ótima aluna me liberaram.

- Nada de muito interessante. – deu de ombros. – Lilá está namorando Harry. Vitor terminou com Parvati, durou muito, ou muito pra ele, já que um mês é muito pra o Krun, hum, Gina terminou com aquele lá, e saiu uns rumores de que Draco esta namorando com uma tal de Luna. Sabe quem é?

- Conheço uma Luna de um clube de estudos, mas acho que não é ela, sabe não faz o tipo do Malfoy.

- Ele negou de pés juntos. – falou.

- E você? Nenhuma garota mexeu contigo, Rony? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- Sabe que não me apaixono ne, Mih? – ele sempre responde isso, mas pra mim é papo de quem já está apaixonado, mas não quer que ninguém saiba, já falei isso pra ele, mas ele negou ai decidi deixa ele se resolve sozinho.

- Nunca se sabe. – e é isso que sempre respondo.

Conversamos um pouco mais e ele falou:

- Vou dormi contigo está bem, Mih?

É bem comum Rony dormi aqui em casa, minha cama é de casal por isso, ele dorme na cama comigo.

- Claro.

Quando passava da meia-noite, eu e Rony nos deitamos pra dormi, no dia seguinte queria procurar Gina.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

Levantei-me com um susto, nossa acho que nunca vou me acostumar com a porcaria desse despertador.

- Hermione desliga essa coisa que você chama de despertador! – exclamou Rony.

Prontamente obedeci.

- Vou te dar um despertador novo, - falou com uma voz de sono. – um mais silencioso.

- Ai eu não acordo. – respondi.

Tentei me levanta, mas Rony em algum momento da noite me abrasou e seu braço me puxou de volta pra cama.

- Rony, eu preciso levanta. – falei.

- Está bem, depois desço. – acho que ele respondeu dormindo.

Ele me soltou e eu desci, na cozinha encontrei um bilhete de mamãe.

Mih,

Seu pai e eu tivemos que sair. O café está pronto, nós vemos mais tarde.

Beijos.

Mamãe e papai.

- Oi, Hermione. – me cumprimentou Emma.

Nossa, tem algo errado pra ela não me chamar de nerd, CDF e derivados.

- Tchau, Mih.

Há?! Meu Deus Emma está doente!

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada. – e em seguida soltou um sorrisinho. – Nada.

- Rá. – debochei. – Você me chama de Mih e não tem nada errado? Está brincando ne?

- Que é CDF? Tirou o dia pra estraga minha felicidade? – se irritou Emma.

- Vai falar o que aconteceu ou não?

- Nada de mais, só tenho um encontro com Lean.

Lean era o popular da sala da Emma, como o Vitor da minha. Foi assim que Emma ficou popular saindo com Lean.

Peguei meu café e do Rony e subi.

- Rooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooony!

- Mih, quero dormi. – reclamou um sonolento Rony.

Ele ainda estava na cama, e eu pulei ao seu lado.

- Levanta! Já são dez horas.

Está bem, talvez não pra você, mas para mim dez horas é muito tarde pra está dormindo, em dia de semana eu acordo às seis da manhã, e em dia de final de semana as oito no máximo.

- Anda. – comecei a pular na cama, o fazendo pular também. - Você vai ficar sozinho, por que eu vou à casa da Gina.

Ele se sentou na cama, nossa, ele tinha pegado mais corpo nos dois meses que eu fiquei longe.

- Pronto – ele disse. – satisfeita?

- Sim. – sorri. – Anda, vai tomar banho.

Ele tomou um rápido banho, enquanto o meu foi três vezes mais demorado. Tomamos café juntos, na cama mesmo. Depois peguei minha moto e o levei em casa, segui pra da Gina depois de dar um abraso na tia Molly.

- Oi! – cumprimentei muito feliz por vê-la.

- Oi. – respondeu emburrada.

- Nossa, que animação. – ironizei.

Ela riu e logo em vi que provavelmente, ela tinha brigado com os pais por outra viagem que eles fizeram ou vão fazer.

Entramos e Gina foi logo contando as novidades da escola, as mesmas que Rony tinha me contado. E em seguida começou a falar dos pais.

- Meus pais chegaram do México ontem, e agora eles já vão pro Chile amanhã, poxa eles não pensam em como é chato eu fica aqui sozinha, sem ninguém, se eu não fosse tão madura como sou eu já tinha me perdido no mundo, pois chances pra traze garoto pra casa é o que não me falta, chances pra me droga também não, pra bebe menos ainda já que lá embaixo tem uma coleção de uísque. – como Gina fala sem parar, levei um minuto pra percebe que ela tinha acabado de falar, e não que estava somente tomando ar.

- Gina, você não esta cansada de ninguém saber quem é você na escola? – perguntei.

- Como assim? – Gina definitivamente não sabe se fazer de desentendida.

- Não se faça de besta, Gina. – ralhei. – Não somos nada na escola, ninguém sabe quem somos nós.

- Os professores sabem. – respondeu.

- E isso só piora. – revirei os olhos. – Não somos nem reconhecidos como queridinho dos professores. Os únicos que sabe quem somos são os que cuidam das assinaturas dos clubes de estudos.

- Estou fora, não participo de nenhum. – respondeu.

- Olha. Como Harry ficou popular?

- Namorou com Lilá por um ano e meio.

- E como Lilá ficou popular?

- Namorou o Vitor por três meses, foi o grande recorde dele. – acho que caiu a fixa dela, pela cara que ela me olhou. – O que exatamente você quer disser com isso tudo?

- Se eu sair com Vitor, eu ficaria popular, e você também por sempre andar comigo, e Rony também.

- Como você vai conseguir sair com Vitor. – perguntou ela. – Bem Hermione, você não é a única que quer sair com Vitor, e, menos ainda, que quer ficar popular.

- Qual é o tipo da garota que ele gosta? – falei como se fosse obvio, o que pra mim realmente era.

- Sei lá. – deu de ombros. – Pergunta pra uma fã dele.

- O que Lilá, Parvati, e todas essas meninas que ele namorou têm em comum, Gina?

- São inteligentes, bonitas e chatas.

- Sacou?

- Mais ou menos. – admitiu. – Sem querer ofender mais você não é bonita, Hermione, nerd sem duvida é, mas bonita do jeito que ele gosta não.

- Ora, eu vou pedir ajuda. – falei como se fosse obvio de novo.

- A quem? – perguntou pensativa, querendo lembrar de alguém. – Quem é tão patricinha a ponto de conseguir transforma uma nerd, sem ofensa, em uma gata? Ah... Você está falando da...?

- É. – respondi. – Estou falando da Emma.

- Você acha que ela vai ajudar? – perguntou Gina sabem que Emma não vai muito com minha cara.

- Claro. – respondi. – ela me perturba há anos, para que eu deixe ela muda meu visual, renovar o meu guarda roupa e tal.

- Então vamos logo falar com ela. – ela se levantou da cama em um pulo. – Tenho que admitir que adoraria ficar popular.

Rimos juntas e descemos as escadas. Gina foi falar à mãe que ia sair, elas discutiram, mas eu só ouvi a parte que a mãe da Gina gritou:

- Você pensa que é adulta, mas não é. Depois reclama de está sempre sozinha.

- Não fico sozinha por causa de Hermione e Luna. – gritou Gina de volta.

Gina subiu na mota e eu segui pra minha casa mais calma, me deixa explica a mãe da Gina, não vai muito com minha cara, nem o pai.

- MÃE, PAI CHEGUEI. – gritei quando entrei na sala.

- Está bom, filha. – minha mãe respondeu de algum lugar à esquerda.

- EMMA ESTÁ EM CASA?

- Está no quarto dela.

- Vem. – puxei Gina escada assim.

A porta do quarto da Emma é rosa choque, tem flores brancas e azuis, e duas placas que dizia "Não entre" e na outra "Emma".

- Emma. – chamei. – Emma.

- Que é?

- Posso entra?

- Fala rápido. – respondeu abrindo a porta.

Peguei folego, pois queria falar tudo de uma vez.

- Há tempos você quer me transforma em uma moça bonita, então agora você pode fazer isso, quero tudo, cabelo, roupas, maquiagem e tudo que tenho direito.

Emma ficou seria por um momento, talvez pensando que eu estava brincando, porem em seguida soltou um gritinho histérico. Fazendo-me leva um belo susto com Gina.

- Quando podemos começar? – perguntou.

- Que tal agora?

- OK, - respondeu toda anima. E em seguida pegou seu celular rosa choque.

- Pra quem você vai ligar? – Gina tirou a pergunta da minha boca.

- Para minha cabeleireira. – passou um tempo falando com a cabeleireira Isabelle, e quando desligou falou pra mim e Gina. – Temos hora marcada das 15h30min ate as 22h00min.

- Vamos precisar de tudo isso? – perguntei.

- Ora, somos eu, tu e Gina, e, desculpe Mione, mas seu cabelo é um horror! – imagina a exclamação que ela usou na palavra Horror, multiplique por cinco, ai você saberá a entonação que ela usou. – Vai precisar de uma química básica, de uma hidratação profunda, de umas luzes, um corte da moda.

Toquei no meu cabelo me arrependendo de ter pedido ajuda a Emma.

- E o seu Gina, precisa de uma ótima hidratação, um corte, acho que repicado ficara bom em ti, uma pintura não ia mal...

- Nem pense em colocar tinta em meus cabelos ruivos. – ameaçou Gina.

Quatro horas depois, eu, Emma e Gina estávamos em um cabeleira que, apesar de ser bem caro, estava cheio de gente, porem logo chegou nossa fez.

Passamos à tarde naquele lugar que cheirava a química e tinta de cabelo, quase chorei quando vi meu lindo cabelo, que depois da química parou no quadril, ser cortado no meio das costas, Gina, como boa amiga que é, riu horrores de meu drama, já Emma ficou me falando que o cabelo depois cresce, isso realmente me espantou, era pra Emma está rindo e Gina me consolando.

Emma fez mechas azuis no cabelo, isso por que eu quase surtei quando ela disse que ia fazer mexas rosas e a forcei tintar de azul, e ficou muito bom.

Também fizeram mexas no meu cabelo, uns tons mais claro que meu cabelo. Já Gina não pintou o cabelo de jeito nenhum, mas deixou que o cortassem.

Quando saímos do salão era mais de 23h30min e tudo ficou por mais de 5.000 reais, mais como cada uma pagou o seu o meu sozinho foi só 1.700.

Seguimos para casa e Gina ficou pra dormi comigo, mamãe me falou que Rony me ligou umas 10 vezes e pedi para ela, se ele ligasse de novo, falar que eu estou tendo um dia de mulher, Emma sugeriu esse nome pro nosso novo dia.

Formos à loja de doce que tem em frente ao nosso condomínio, e compramos varias coisas, chocolate, bolo, brigadeiro, pirulito, marchimelo...

Fizemos uma festa do pijama.

- Comam tudo que quiserem agora, por que amanhã vocês vão queimar tudo na academia. – falou Emma.

- QUE?! – gritamos eu e Gina em coro.

- Isso mesmo que ouviram, já matriculei vocês na que eu vou. – Emma vai à academia? Não sabia, achava que ela só ia ao shopping.

No dia seguinte estávamos eu e Gina na academia.

- Eu não acredito que estou aqui. Por que Emma fez eu vim pra cá? Pra deixa tudo bonito. – ela imitou a foz da Emma, ou a voz de uma patricinha fresca, ei Emma é uma patricinha fresca. Ah, vocês me entenderam. – Eu já tenho tudo bonito. Mas pode ficar mais. – a imitou de novo. – E se eu não quiser? Eu te obrigo. – imitou de novo.

Bem assim foi minha tarde, Emma estava na escola e eu tive que aturar Gina reclamando o tempo todo.

Quando cheguei em casa, já no começo da noite, tive um grande susto.

Todas as minhas roupas estavam no lixo.

_ EMMA GRANGER! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

- Jogando fora esses panos de chão que você chama de roupas. – falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Deixa-me descreve a cena, Emma estava na minha varanda no segundo andar, jogando todas as minhas roupas pra frente da casa.

- Para com isso! –gritei juntando minhas coisas.

- Hermione Granger você não vai mais sair por ai usando essas porcarias.

- Sabia que tem gente por ai que não pode compra roupas, pra quem a gente poderia dar as minhas!

Minha mãe chegou perto de mim, começou a me ajudar a juntar as roupas e disse:

- Controlar sua irmã.

Controlei-me pra não respondeu algo do tipo "A senhora não conseguiu fazer isso nos últimos 19 anos".

Levei quase meia hora pra junta todas as minhas roupas, mamãe se ocupou de dá pra um brejo, e Emma se ocupou de me levar no shopping.

Perdi a conta de quantas roupas comprei, mas foram muitas, saias, blusas, calças, shorts, vestidos, macacões, eu duvidava se um dia usaria todas aquelas roupas, mas entendi um pouco a Emma, fazer compra relaxa a gente.

Ai veio a parte da maquiagem, Emma ficou abismada em saber que eu nunca passei nada mais que um brilho. E comprou todos os tipos de maquiagem, passamos a noite fazendo e tirando maquiagem, ela me ensinou uns truques pra esconder espinhas, marcas na pele, realçar os olhos, entre outros.

Depois compramos lente de contato, Emma queria que eu comprasse uma azul, mas optei por compra uma transparente. No dia seguinte formos ao dentista.

Não vou falar que eu lembre como foi, mas lembro de como foi quando acordei.

- Vamos Mione.

- Mas eu tenho que tirar o aparelho. – respondi parecendo uma drogada.

Gina começou rapidamente a ri. Já Emma, controlou o riso e falou calmamente.

- Você já tirou.

- Já? Mas quando? – olhei pros lados procurando sei lá o que.

- Quando você estava dormindo. – riu Gina.

Sai do consultório ainda grogue. Meia que louca, falando coisas sem sentido.

Continuei indo a academia, com Gina mesmo está reclamando muito. Emma mudou todos meus cursos pra noite, dizendo que se eu fizesse exercícios a noite, ficaria muito cansada durante o dia.

**Um mês depois.**

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAM.

Que despertador chato.

Primeiro dia de aula. Primeiro dia que vou à escola transformada. Sentei-me na cama e vi uma foto com Gina antes da transformação, ao lado uma também com Gina depois da transformação. Parecia antes e depois, de um programa da TV em que as mulheres eram transformadas em novas mulheres.

Levantei-me, fui tomar banho. Lavei o cabelo com um produto especial pro tratamento que fiz e isso deixava ele mais liso.

Ai fui ate o quarta roupa, peguei uma blusa azul clara com decote, parece que eu coloquei silicone, e uma calça que quase não passa pelo meu bumbum, isso graças as malhações diárias.

Roupa o.k., agora maquiagem. Passei uma base, pó, blush, sombra amarela, delineador, lápis e um batom vermelho pra terminar.

Pronto, agora é só eu encontra o Rony. Minha barriga reclamou mostrando que antes de encontrar o Rony eu tinha que comer.

Estou louca pra ver a cara do Rony, ele viajou e ainda não me viu transformada.

Desci e tomei café sozinha, como sempre, pois ainda estavam todos dormindo.

Sai de casa na minha moto, pois a escola era meio longe, eu sempre pego o Rony, pois ele não dirige, bem eu também não devia dirigir, mas meu pai comprou a moto mesmo assim.

Rony estava só me esperando na frente de sua casa, mas ficou paralisado quando tirei o capacete.

- Caramba... Mione... Você está... Linda. – gaguejou mais que sei lá o que.

- Obrigada. – sorri. – Agora sobe que estamos atrasados.

Rony sentou e seguimos pra escola, na escola Gina conversava com uma menina loira, como era mesmo o nome dela? Hum... Luna, isso!

Meu Deus, todos os garotos estão olhando pra mim!

Não demorou nem 10 segundos e passei pela parte dos populares.

E sentir alguém me seguir. Ai, tomara que seja o Krun.

- Oi. – me virei e vi Harry, droga.

- Olá.

- Sou Harry, e você como se chama?

- Hermione. E já sei quem você é. Já estudava aqui.

- Serio? – confirmei com a cabeça. – Nunca te vi por aqui.

- Não sou exatamente popular. – expliquei.

- Então, tem algum compromisso hoje?

- Não, ainda não.

- Quer sair comigo?

Esta bem, eu queria sair com o todo-todo do Vitor. Mas talvez esse Harry me ajude, afinal ele é o mais popular da sala ao lado.

- Sim.

- Cinema?

- Pode ser.

- Ótimo. Quer que eu te pegue?

- Não. Te encontro lá.

- 17h00min, pode ser?

- Sim.

Rony fingiu tossi, ai que lembrei que ele ainda estava do meu lado.

- Esse é meu amigo, Rony.

- Oi. – respondeu sem dá o mínimo de atenção. – Tchau Hermione, te vejo no cinema.

- Tchau.

Ele foi embora pro grupinho popular, e eu me virei, encarando o Rony.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou.

- O que? – perguntei como se fosse nada.

- Você saindo com Harry? Isso não é muito comum. – ironizou a ultima parte.

- Não foi nada. Ele me convidou pra sair e eu aceitei. – respondi naturalmente. – Vai logo para tua sala, já vamos nos atrasar.

E segui para minha sala. Me sentei na primeira cadeira como de costume, e comecei a ler o livro A Hospedeira.

Logo Gina, me empurrou pro lado e sentou-se na metade da cadeira.

- Eu vi bem e Harry foi falar contigo ou eu estou tendo alucinações? – perguntou.

- Bem, se você está ficando louca eu e Rony também. – sorri.

Ela abafou um gritinho e quando conseguiu falar algo perguntou:

- E ai...?

Mas não terminou a frase, pois professor Snape chegou e ela foi se senta no fundo da sala, como de costume.

Não me espantei quando na saída Gina, veio correndo pra perto de mim.

- E ai, ele falou o que?

- Que tu achas? – respondi com outra pergunta.

- Ele te convidou pra sair?

- Sim.

Ela soltou um gritinho, mas logo voltou ao normal.

- Você vai ficar com ele?

- Como assim? – deixa eu explicar, eu não tinha pensado na possibilidade de beija-lo.

- Ora, todas as garotas que os populares saem eles ficam. – falou como se fosse obvio, se bem que era mesmo.

Sorri:

- Gina tu me deu uma ótima ideia.

Ela me olhou com cara de _hã?_

- Qual o tipo de garota os homes ficam por mais tempo? – não esperei ela responder. – As difíceis.

- Por quê?

- Por que se eu ficar com ele de primeira, só vou entra na lista de um popular.

- Entendi.

O resto do dia na escola foi normal, tirando os olhares dos meninos pra minha bunda.

Cheguei no pátio da escola e procurei por Rony.

- Rony, - chamei quando finalmente o achei, por que será que os meninos estão insistindo em ficar conversando comigo? – Rony. Rony!

Ele estava meio que viajando, estava vendo a hora em que ele começaria a baba.

- Oi? – Será que é agora que ele começa a baba?

Não, ele balançou a cabeça como que para espantar pensamentos.

- Oi, Mione.

- Vai comigo?

- Ou vou contigo ou vou de ônibus.

Ri da cara dele, ele ainda é chateado com o pai por não ter comprado uma moto pra ele.

Deixei-o em casa e ainda o ouvi gritando:

- MÃE A COMIDA ESTÁ PRONTA?

Cheguei em casa e a comida estava pronta, comi só com Emma, pois meus pais tinha ido a algum lugar.

- E ai, como foi o primeiro dia de aula? – perguntou toda interessada.

- Bom. – respondi. – Todos os garotos ficaram olhando pra mim e falando comigo.

- Só? – percebi que ela sabia que eu tinha um encontro, nossa Emma é informada.

- E tenho um encontro com Harry.

- Já é alguma coisa.

Tomei um longo banho, me vesti bem rápido, e me maquiei. Eu ainda tinha 3 horas. Então liguei o computador.

Entrei no Orkut, MSN e facebok.

Tinha um recado da Gina:

Mih

Quando vc entra on dpois do encontro com Harry me liga e diz como foi

Respondi algo bem simples tipo: Tá.

No Face, tinha uma mensagens de uma colega que conheci no Brasil, mas isso não é muito importante.

Respondi.

Alguém puxou conversa no MSN, tirando minha concentração do joguinho e fazendo eu perde.

Ruiva Ginna gatinha diz:

•HERMIONE GRANGER O Q VC TA FAZENDO ON?

Ruiva Ginna gatinha diz:

• VC SAB Q HORAS SÃO?

Ruiva Ginna gatinha diz:

• 16 E 43.

Ruiva Ginna gatinha diz:

• O TEU ENCONTRO COM O HARRY

Caramba acho que ela está irritada.

Mih lindinha diz:

•iiii

Mih lindinha diz:

• já tinha ate esquecido

Sai do PC e corri pra minha moto.

Ao chegar na área do cinema, claro, me encontrei com Harry, ele veio logo querendo me beija, mas virei o rosto e ele beijou minha bochecha.

- Você está linda.

- Obrigada.

- Vamos? – perguntou. – Que tipo de filme você gosta?

Escolhemos juntos um filme não muito interessante.

Compramos umas guloseimas, refrigerante e entramos na sala, sentamos lá atrás.

E antes dos trailers acabarem ele tentou me beijar. Aff, vai ser um longo passeio.

Depois do filme, que eu não vi nada, pois Harry ficou toda hora tentando me beijar e eu tinha que arrumar um jeito de me sair, formos tomar um sorvete, ele insistiu em pagar mas não deixei.

Quando chegamos no estacionamento, e ele foi pro seu carro e eu pra minha moto, ele estava com uma cara péssima, acho que por que não o beijei.

Ao chegar a casa tive que contar todo o encontro para Emma, e depois tudo de novo para Gina. Fiquei no celular ate tarde.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAM.

Não, aguentei. Peguei a porcaria que chamo de despertador e joguei-o na parede.

Levantei com muito sono. Fazia mais ou menos dois meses que as aulas começaram. Dois meses que sai com Harry, e ninguém ainda esqueceu a menina que resistiu a Harry Potter.

Os meus dias na escola são mais ou menos assim: Chego e logo recebo uns cinco convites para sair, dou uma desculpa qualquer e saiu.

Quem fica muito emburrado é o Rony, não sei por que, mas ele tem me manter longe de onde tenha garotos.

Encontrei Rony perto da cantina, com cara de bobo, olhando pro nada. Me debrucei sobre a mesa.

- Rony. – chamei. – O sinal bateu, vamos?

- Ah.

Ele estava muito perto de mim, e por um pequeno momento pensei que ele iria me beijar, e fiquei feliz por isso.

Mas ele se afastou, me espantei com constatar que ele não me beijar me deixou meia triste.

Sair de perto quando ele foi pro banheiro.

Eu estava conversando com a Gina sobre um livro que eu estava lendo e ela já tinha lido, quando de repente ela falou:

- Não olha agora, mas Vitor está vindo para cá.

Ai meu Deus, congelei na hora. Mas não tive tempo de pensar em nada, pois logo alguém me cutucou no ombro e eu tive que me virar.

- Hermione, ne?

- Sim.

- Posso falar com você?

- Acho que já está falando. – sorri e, graças a Deus, ele sorriu comigo.

- Queria saber se está desocupada no sábado?

- Sábado? – pensei um momento. – Tenho curso de espanhol, clube de estudos, e hora marcada com a manicure.

- Hum, - falou. – E domingo?

- Tenho que ir a um almoço de negócios de meu pai, e a tarde marquei de sair com Gina – mostrei Gina atrás de mim e ela deu um tchauzinho. – e minha irmã, Emma.

- Puxa, parece que é difícil arruma um tempo com você. – falou, realmente é difícil eu ter tempo. – Segunda?

- Só até as 18:30, pois tenho aula de dança.

- Ótimo. Aceita sair comigo?

- Sim.

- Então para onde?

- Que tal, parque?

- Onde você queira. – sorriu. – Ate lá então, depois a gente marca direito que eu tenho um compromisso.

- Ate. – acenei vendo ele se distanciar.

Quando ele já estava longe Gina e eu começamos a dar pulinhos e gritinhos histéricos.

- O que você vai usar...? – ficamos conversando por mais 20 minutos.

- Caramba, um encontro com Vitor... – parei porque vi que Gina me ouvia mais.

Ela olhava para onde Ron conversava com um loirinho.

- Gina, Gina. – chamei em vão, ela não respondeu. – GINEVRA MOLLY .

- NÃO ME CHAMA DE GINEVRA!

Ela odeia ser chamada de Ginevra.

- Por que está com cara de besta?

- Acho que estou apaixonada.

Mais uma vez acompanhei seu olhar.

- Pelo loirinho?

- Pelo Ron.

- NÃO! – por que falei isso?

- O que?

- Nada. – respondi. - Você está apaixonada pelo Ron?

- Acho que sim.

Alguém me segura ou vou matar minha melhor amiga. Como não tinha ninguém por perto, me segurei na janela onde eu e ela estávamos encostadas.

- Eu, estou indo pra casa.

Foi impressão minha ou Gina sorriu da minha reação. Não, deve ter sorrido por causa do Rony.

Me sentei na minha moto e me pus a pensar. Aquilo que sentir a pouco. Não foi ciúme de amiga, não isso não, da ultima vez que sentir esse tipo de ciúmes foi aos 13 anos, quando vi Leo, o garoto que eu gostava na época, beijando uma menina na sala.

Ai meu Deus! EU ESTOU APAIXONADA PELO MEU MELHOR AMIGO!

Respira, Hermione, disse a mim mesma, morre agora não vai ajudar em nada.

Ele é seu amigo e você não pode está apaixonada por ele.

Cheguei em casa e vi um recado me minha mãe na mesa.

Mione ou Emma, quem achar o bilhete primeiro.

Seu pai e eu tivemos que sair, chegamos de noite.

Se cuidem,

Mamãe e papai.

Abri a geladeira e constatei que não tinha nada pronto.

- Ótimo, mamãe quer me matar.

- O que foi? – perguntou Emma, entrando na cozinha com o bilhete na mão.

- Não tem comida e, como não sei cozinhar, se eu comer a sua paro pro hospital.

Emma se fingiu de ofendida:

- Não cozinho tão mal!

- Cozinha sim. – ri e ela me acompanhou.

Acabamos por pedir uma pizza.

Depois de comer fui pro computador e passei o dia todo jogando um joguinho em que tínhamos que cuida de uma menininha.

Não entrei no facebook nem no msn, pois sem duvida Gina estava online.

Fui dormi com duas certezas:

Eu estava apaixonada pelo Rony.

Eu tinha que esquece-lo.

Não demorou muito para que chegasse o dia do meu encontro com Vitor, Gina não parava por nenhum momento de falar do Rony o que fez eu me afastar dela, em compensação me aproximei bastante do grupinho popular, Vitor sempre falava comigo na escola, e fiquei amiga de uma tal de Luna, era grande amiga de Gina, não era popular.

Luna é meio doidinha vive viajando na maionese. É loira, muito bonita.

Era dia de prova, como sempre terminei em 15 minutos e Gina cinco depois de mim.

Minha moto tinha quebrado e por isso eu e Rony íamos pegar um taxi pra voltar pra casa.

No meio do caminho pro ponto ouvi alguém chamar Rony, ignorei, mas ele parou, um minuto depois me virei e vi Rony conversando com Gina e vi ela se aproximar para beija-lo.

Me virei e fui andando até em casa, ao abri a porta comecei a chorar, Emma me viu e subiu atrás de mim.

- O que ouve? – perguntou preocupada quando me joguei na cama.

Emma não me via chorar assim desde os seis anos quando quebrei o braço caindo escada abaixo.

- Ron... – soluço. – Gina... – soluço. – Beijo...

De alguma forma Emma entendeu a língua estranha que falei.

- Ô, Mione. – ela se sentou na cama e afagou meus cabelos. – Rony sabia?

- O que?

- Que o Michael Jackson morreu. **(N.A: na época que escrevi isso ele tinha acabado de falecer então decidir deixar como uma homenagem)**. – ironizou. – Que você gosta dele, ne?

- Não.

- E porque você não fala? – perguntou.

- Não quero perde a amizade dele. – respondi me sentando e limpando as lagrimas. – Tenho que esquece-lo.

- Bem, então se você tem certeza, lhe digo por experiência própria, - falou. – a melhor forma de esquecer um garoto é com outro garoto.

Funguei.

- Mas agora, vamos comer um bom brigadeiro que é também é um ótimo remédio para dor de amor. – e me puxou para a cozinha.

Emma me contou uns casos que eu não sabia, sobre um garoto pelo qual era apaixonada há três anos, que a traiu com a melhor amiga dela, ela disse que sofreu muito, mas no fim passou.

- Talvez não seja a hora mais ideal, mas eu estou namorando. – contou. – Com Lean.

Isso é esquisito, Lean não namora com ninguém, nunca.

- Se anima Mione, você tem um encontro.

Há!?

- Victor.

Droga!

- Tinha me esquecido...

- Então trate de lembrar.

Me levantei e fui tomar um longo banho, em seguida me arrumei. Coloquei uma saia jeans com uma blusa branca tomara que caia.

Fiz uma maquiagem mais forte, sombra rosa, delineador, lápis, blush, e batom vermelho, ficou ótima.

Antes de eu sair minha mãe me chamou.

- Mione, eu e seu pai vamos viajar, uma semana no México, se cuida e cuida da Emma. – talvez você ache que ela se enganou em mandar eu, irmã casula, cuida da Emma, irmã mais velha, mas não aqui em casa é assim mesmo, nunca disse que minha vida era normal.

- Está bem mãe, hoje vou sair está bem?

- Está, volte antes das 00h 00mim.

Em casa também tinha essa regra, quando meus pais estavam viajando eu e Emma tínhamos que está em casa ate a meia noite, tipo a Cinderela, já quando meus pais estavam estava liberada a hora.

Sair de casa e fui de taxi ate o parque, encontrei Vitor com um algodão doce amarelo gigante, comemos juntos enquanto conversávamos na vila para a roda gigante.

- Então, qual é o garoto? – ele me perguntou do nada.

- Hã?

- Você mudou a aparência, a atitude, e esta com cara de sonhadora, só pode ser um garoto.

- Se eu disser que é você? – tentei.

- Já estive com muitas garotas que gostam de mim, você não me engana, você não é uma delas.

- Como você sabe que é garoto?

- Sou o caçula de cinco meninas, aprendi bastante sobre garotas. – sorriu e eu acompanhei.

- Rony.

- O Weasley? Sempre achei que ele tinha uma queda por você.

- É só impressão ele só me vê como uma amiga. Tenho que esquece-lo.

- Nesse caso. Namora comigo?

Devo ter ficado com maior cara de chocada, por que ele logo começou a explica:

- Olha, não me leve a mal, é que eu fiz uma aposta...

- E você quer que eu concorde com isso? Eu vou ser só uma aposta!?

- Não. É que na aposta eu tenho que ficar seis meses namorando só com uma garota. – comecei a me acalmar e escuta-lo. – É bom pros dois lados, eu ganho 500 reais com a aposta, e você faz ciúmes no seu "amigo" – ele fez aspas com os dedos.

- Começou a me interessa.

- Olha, não vai de que ter nada, só uns beijos quando estivermos em publico, ai aproveitamos e nós beijamos quando o Rony estiver perto.

- A gente tem que namora no mínimo por oito meses, assim não parece que você só estava comigo pela aposta.

- Está bem. Feito? – ele estendeu a mão.

- Feito. – apertei sua mão.

Conversamos por mais duas horas, quando decidir voltar para casa, eram 00h e 03 quando eu abria porta.

Peguei Emma e Lean em um momento intimo.

Lean estava só de calça jeans deitado em cima de Ema, esta estava sem blusa com as pernas envolta da cintura dele.

- Mione! – exclamou Emma, empurrando Lean que caiu do sofá.

Eu ri e eles ficaram vermelhos, nossa nunca imaginei Lean vermelho, e Emma não deveria ter tanta vergonha, não é a primeira vez que a pego nesse momento, nem a segunda, nem a decima, acho que a Emma gosta da sala.

- Vou à casa do Ron. – falei e antes de fecha a porta, completei. – podem continuar onde pararam.

Acho que eles ouviram meu conselho.

Assim que sair fiquei realmente pensando se era bom eu ir para a casa do Rony, está bem ele era meu melhor amigo, mas agora eu estava "namorando" e não seria legal ir à casa de um garoto, decidir então ligar pra Luna.

O celular dela tocou umas quatro vezes.

- Alo! – acho que ela estava irritada.

- Luna, é Hermione, desculpa te ligar, é que meus pais viajaram e eu não queria ficar sozinha com Emma e o namorado dela.

- Quer dormi aqui? – perguntou já no tom dela normal.

- Posso?

- Claro, vem que estou te esperando, tchau.

Antes dela realmente desligar a ouvi disse a alguém: Você tem que ir embora.

Voltei pra garagem e peguei a minha moto, e segui para a casa de Luna.

- Oi, loira. – falei ao chegar.

- Oi, Mih. – ela me abrasou. – o que houve para você querer dormi aqui?

- Nada de mais, - menti. – Vitor me pediu em namoro.

Ela gritou e deu pulinho, o que eu teria feito se não fosse o fato de saber que era só um acordo.

- Isso é demais. – sorriu.

- É eu sei. – sorri também e fingir entusiasmo.

A noite com Luna foi muito divertida, não dormimos, passamos a noite toda fofocando, ouvindo musica, comendo brigadeiro e outras gulosomas que a maioria das meninas não teriam em seu guarda roupa, mas que Luna tinha.

Sai dali quase dormindo pra escola com a certeza de que a Luna não era como as outras garotas e que ela não devia come tanto chocolate em uma só noite, pois estava pulando por todos os lugares.

Quase dormi na aula de historia, e na saída encontrei com Vitor.

- Oi, Mih. – falou enquanto me dava um beijo no rosto. – Vem almoça comigo.

Rony saiu pra um lado com Gina e eu nem pude chama-los para se sentar com os populares.

O resto das aulas foram realmente tediantes. Mas a bomba estava por vim.

Na saída Rony chegou comigo e me contou uma grande novidade.

- Estou namorando com Gina.

Ah, não. Minha boca ficou seca, e minha visão embaçada. Fechei os olhos repetidas vezes para mandar as lagrimas embora.

- Você gosta dela? – perguntei depois de força minha voz a sair.

- Não muito, - admitiu. – mas ela gosta de mim, quem sabe rola algo.

- Tente não magoa-la. – pedi.

Eu odiaria ter que consolar a Gina quando o garoto que eu gosto terminasse com ela.

- E você com o Vitor? – perguntou desconsertado. – É mesmo o que estão falando por ai?

- O que estão falando?

- No jornal da escola saiu que Vitor e você estão namorando.

- A escola tem um jornal?

Como que eu nunca soube disso?

- É uma pagina no facebook. – isso explica não passo muito tempo na internet. – mas é verdade?

- É.

Ele me olhou com cara de espantado, com a boca aberta.

- Por que o espanto? – perguntei um pouco irritada. – Acha que eu não posso namorar o todo-todo do Vitor Krun?

- Não é isso. – se defendeu. – é... que... ele não me parecia seu tipo.

- E desde quando você sabe qual garoto é meu tipo?

- Sem duvida, não é um popular metido a besta, que já beijou metade das meninas do nosso ano, - ele tem um pouco de razão. – você gosta do tipo estudioso que vai ter um futuro promissor pelo esforço não pela herança do papai.

E foi embora, me deixando de boca aberta.

- Acho que ele ficou com ciúme. – falou Vitor se aproximando e parando do meu lado.

Não vou descrever em detalhes o tempo em que namorei com Vitor, por que não foi muito interessante para mim, mas vou ter que falar as coisas que sou obrigada a contar.

Rony e Gina não formavam um casal muito comum, hoje quando me lembro penso "como não descobrir antes?"

Eles me lembravam muito a mim e Vitor que só nó beijávamos quando tinha alguém por perto, tipo um de seus amigos ou um dos meus.

Eu e ele já tínhamos três meses de namoro quando as férias de natal chegaram. E meu caso ficou meio critico. Meus pais iriam viajar, Emma também iria viajar com Lean, Rony planejava viajar com Gina, mas ainda não era certeza.

- Minhas férias vai ser um saco! – reclamei para Vitor um dia em que me convidou para ir ao cinema.

Alias, quase esqueci de contar, durantes os três meses de "namoro" eu e Vitor ficamos muito amigos, e já ia esquecendo também a única que sabia que nosso namoro era falso era Emma, que deu sua palavra que não contaria a ninguém e eu confiava nela.

- Nem me conte. – falou cabisbaixo também. – Papai quer que eu viaja com ele, sabe como é, para aprender sobre os negócios dele.

- E o que tem de mais? – Vitor nunca falava da família dele.

- Eu não quero ser um politico, - resmungou. – eu quero ser cantor.

- Cantor? – me espantei.

Ele riu.

- É, eu nunca falo isso, mas eu sempre tive muito amor pela musica. – falou. – desde pequenininho.

Lembrei de uma vez em que fui na casa dele e vi um álbum de fotos escrito Vitor na cama, na ocasião eu vi só umas fotos, mas lembro de tê-lo visto varias fezes com algo que mexesse com musica.

Uma foto dele com uns três anos, mexendo em uma bateria, uma com ele na época dos cinco anos com um teclado, em outra ele cantava num aniversario de sete anos, em outra já adolescente ele tocava guitarra. E uma ganhava um violão no aniversario de 16 anos.

- E você canta bem? – perguntei. – Quero ver.

Prontamente ele começou a cantar, e devo ressaltar que ele tinha a voz linda, afinada, no ritmo, tinha tudo para ter um grande futuro na carreira.

- Uau. – falei quando ele terminou de cantar e bati palmas. – e por que você não pode ser cantor? Seu pai não quer?

- Ele acha que eu vou fali do nada e corre para ele pedindo ajuda. – respondeu revirando os olhos. – Mandou eu deixa isso para lá e presta atenção em algo que banque uma casa.

- Pois eu acho difícil você fali, você tem muito talento, Vitor.

- Obrigado.

Nesse momento vi por trás de Vitor, uma cabeleira loira que me lembrou a Luna, então como uma boa amiga que eu sou me levantei e procurei, era ela mesma.

- Acabei de ver uma amiga, - falei para Vitor o puxando do banco. – vem aqui comigo.

E ai eu vi com quem ela estava, era o amigo de Rony, o tal Draco, paralisei, no dia anterior eu tinha perguntado a ela se ela estava com algum rolo, por que eu a tinha visto varias fezes na escola com o batom borrado ou a roupa amaçada.

- Pera ai.

Empurrei Vitor para trás de uma coluna e fui com ele. Depois nos dois ao mesmo tempo começamos a espia-los, ele para um lado da coluna e eu para o outro. Uma imagem que deve ser no mínimo ridícula.

Depois de um tempo vi Luna se levanta um pouco com raiva, e vi Draco se levantar em seguida e a seguiu, com um puxão ele a forçou a virar-se para sua frente, e em seguida a beijou, ela pareceu gosta, mas uns segundos depois deve ter se lembrado que estava com raiva de e o empurrou e seguiu para onde eu e Vitor estávamos.

- Ela está vindo para cá, - falei. – faz alguma coisa.

Ele simplesmente me beijou, fechei os olhos e mantive meus ouvidos apurados. E para minha forte, Draco alcançou Luna passando um pouco a gente, de forma que deu para ouvirmos a conversa.

- Então vai ser assim? – perguntou Luna. – Você gosta de mim, eu gosto de ti, mas não podemos ficar juntos por que seu papaizinho diz que você não deve se misturar com pessoas abaixo de ti.

Deixa-me explicar essa parte. Luna é bolsista e mesmo os pais dela tendo uma situação financeira estável, muitos pais de alunos da nossa escola não querem seus filhos com ela, esse é um dos motivos para Gina ser amiga dela, a mãe de Gina diz que um dia essa menina ainda vai fazer a Gina estourar o cartão de créditos em compras de roupas.

Já o Draco é de uma família muito rica, talvez ate mais rica que eu, ou que o Rony, ele deve ser do nível do Vitor, o pai dele é politico, e pelo o que sabemos, ele não é um dos honestos, já se envolveu em vários escanda-los, e ele não gosta nem da amizade de Draco com Rony, imagina um namoro com Luna.

- Você não entende – reclamou Draco. – você sabe que meu pai pode torna nossas vidas um inferno, então é melhor concorda com ele, é só ate eu terminar a escola e consegui um emprego.

- E eu vou ter que esperar ate lá? – falou Luna. – E se isso nunca acontecer, e se você nunca conseguir enfrenta-lo?

- Eu vou. E logo. – respondeu. – você esperar?

- Só ate o fim do ano letivo.

Ainda tínhamos pela frente sete meses, acho que da tempo do Draco fazer algo. Depois ouvi barulho de beijo e quando abri os olhos eles tinham ido embora.

Afastei-me de Vitor, ele estava com a boca rosa choque e isso me fez cair na gargalhada.

- O que foi? – perguntou sem entender.

Peguei um lenço na mesma ao lado e comecei a limpar seus lábios. E nesse momento como se fosse um encontro, Rony apareceu com Gina.

- Oi, Mih. – falou com a voz demostrando um pouquinho de raiva.

- Oi – respondi amimada. – nem te conto o que descobrir...

E contei sobre Luna e Draco, nossa isso me faz pensa que eu agir como uma das fofoqueiras da escola que ficam falando da vida dos outros no corredor.

Rony prometeu que falaria com Draco.

Sobre minhas férias também não vou contar em detalhes.

Passei quase todo o tempo em casa, Luna foi para lá comigo, e Gina foi depois, passamos as férias comendo frituras, doces e salgados, engordei 5 quilos que fez Emma dá chilique quando chegou de Nova York com Lean.

Rony viajou com os pais e irmãos para a China. Me mandou varias fotos de lá e parece ser bem legal lá.

Vitor se livrou do pai e foi com duas irmãs para o Marrocos, por que a mãe queria que eles conhecessem nossas culturas. Ele me comprou uma roupas de lá, incluindo roupa de dança do ventre, três véus, e para completar comprou um colar de outro o pingente ela um coração de quartzo, atrás do coração estava escrito amizade, mas ninguém precisava saber.

Quando as aulas voltaram não foi muito diferente, foi cheio de "Oi, Mione" que eu considero que é uma tentativa inútil de se torna amigos de um popular, e adivinha? Eu estava na lista dos populares. Cheguei aonde eu queria, conseguir chegar no topo da lista do ensino médio, e ai chegou uma novidade.

- Faculdade. – reclamou Gina. – mal sobrevivi na escola normal e já tenho que fazer prova para entra em outra escola, onde é ainda mais difícil passar.

Ri dela, estudar nunca foi o passa tempo predileto da Gina.

- Pelo menos ai vamos começar a trabalhar e ter uma vida. – falou Vitor.

- Concordo plenamente. – falei. - E tem outra quando começarmos na faculdade, iremos morar em republicar.

Todos se animaram, quase todos que estudam aqui, iram para a faculdade Hogwarts, que é um lugar enorme, e lá eles não repartidos em republicas, cada uma pode ter 10 moradores, é claro que é separada por sexo, mas não é proibido um homem entra na republica de mulheres.

- Vai ser tão bom. – falou Luna. – Festas, noitadas, sem pais, sem gente enchendo o saco...

- Homens mais velhos, lindos e sarados.

Eu, Gina e Luna rimos.

- EI! – reclamaram Rony, Vitor e Draco.

E eu quase esqueci de falar, Draco pediu Luna em namoro. É isso mesmo, ele criou coragem e deixou isso publico.

Foi assim ele foi falar com ela, mas ela, que estava muito chateada e com razão, disse:

- Me procura quando você virar homem, e ter coragem de encarar seu pai. – e se virou para ir embora.

Draco porem subiu no banco e gritou para a escola toda ouvir:

- LUNA, ESPERE! – ela parou, mas ficou distante então ele continuou a gritar. – eu te amo!

Nem preciso falar que todas as meninas exclamaram um "Ah, que lindo!" e algumas ainda ralharam o namorado por esse não fazer coisas assim.

- Não importa o que meu pai diz, ou o que o mundo diz, eu preciso de você, minha maluquinha. – ele desceu do banco e foi ate a frente dela. – Namora comigo?

- Se eu dizer que não todas as meninas da escola vão ficar decepcionadas com o final. – ela brincou. – Sim.

Draco só sorriu e a beijou. E isso rendeu palmas de todos os alunos que estavam no pátio.

Não foi lindo?

Eu estava na casa do Vitor, estávamos namorando a sete meses, e ele já tinha ganho o dinheiro da aposta. Gina e Rony ainda estavam namorando, mas ela vivia reclamando dele está muito longe, e eu estava para ver a hora em que Gina me ligaria dizendo que ele terminou.

De qualquer jeito, eu estava esperando Vitor sair do banho, ele tinha me chamado para ir ao cinema, e só que estava em casa era sua priminha de cinco anos que estava na casa dele por que seus pais tinham viajado, ela ficaria com a babá.

Eu mexia na sua guitarra, e via umas notações de musicas, ele escrevia letras lindas, e românticas demais, comecei a me pergunta se Vitor estaria apaixonado.

Ele tinha feito uma musica para mim, falava de amizade entre homem e mulher, bonita a musica.

Ele sai do banheiro só de cueca, eu não me espantei afinal já estava acostumada com Rony, Vitor tinha um corpo incrível, do estilo de homens das revistas que Gina tem.

- Está fazendo o que?

- Lendo suas musicas. – respondi – você está apaixonado por acaso?

- Ei, isso não era para ler! – reclamou. – me da isso.

E tentou pegar as varias folhas de mim. E depois de uma pequena briga acabamos caídos na cama, ele por cima de mim, e ambos ofegantes.

E adivinha o que aconteceu?

Lucia a secretaria que praticamente criou Vitor entrou no quarto e pegou a gente naquela posição, e vocês sabem que isso dá para imaginar besteira ne?

Nunca senti tanta vergonha na minha vida, escutei por maio tempão que eu e Vitor éramos crianças, e que não estava na hora disso, e que eu podia engravidar. Toda fez que eu ou Vitor tentávamos explicar que não era o que ela estava pensando ela interrompia.

- Não adianta inventa desculpa.

Então ficamos calados ate ela termina e me puxar para a sala e disser que não era mais para eu ir ao quarto de Vitor quando estivéssemos sozinhos.

Vitor depois me pediu desculpas, e disse que ela tem pavor que ele arrume filho antes do tempo, isso fez eu ri, minha mãe é mais do tipo: eu dei uma boa educação, e tenho certeza que ela sabe o que é camisinha.

Voltei para casa, e fiquei estudando.

As aulas estavam puxadas com a proximidade das provas da escola e para a faculdade. E todo mundo ate os que não eram estudiosos como Gina, estava que nem doido estudando.

Minha vida estava assim. Pela manhã eu ia para a escola, na tarde de segunda curso de dança, teça bale, quarta escola, quinta curso de informática, sexta curso de estilista, e meu final de semana assim: sábado pela manhã curso de espanhol que estava no fim a tarde ia para a escola e saia de lá as 19:00 da noite, domingo pela manhã eu estava aprendendo a tocar guitarra com Vitor e a tarde tinha uma folga.

E era sábado, e eu tinha saído da escola as 20:00, pois tinha ajudado Lila com química (ela era péssima) eu seguia para um bar onde fiquei de me encontra com o grupo popular, que agora era Vitor, Luna, Draco, Gina, Rony, Harry, e eu.

Como eu estava muito atrasada, não demorou para meu telefone tocar. Eu estava na moto e não deveria ter atendido, mas ignorei a lei e peguei meu celular do bolso.

- Oi.

- Já esta chegando? – perguntou Vitor.

- Estou a quatro quarteirões, - respondi. – eu estou na moto então acho melhor des...

Mas não terminei a frase.

Um carro ultrapassou o sinal vermelho, e bateu em cheio em mim.

Minha moto bateu no poste e pegou fogo, já eu voei dela, bati no para-brisa do carro, com o jogue o vidro trincou e eu desmaie.

Minha visão estava nublada, ou será que eu ainda não tinha aberto os olhos completamente? Tentei abrir, mas continuou nublada, fechei os olhos com força e tentei de novo.

- Ela está acordando, - alguém falou e na terceira tentativa consegui focar o rosto.

Era Rony, ao seu nado estava minha mãe. Olhei em volta e vi Emma dormindo no sofá. O pi-pi-pi do aparelho ao meu lado denunciou que estava no hospital.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você cortou a cabeça. – explicou Rony.

- E deve uma hemorragia, - completou minha mãe. – só não morreu por que tinha um casal na frente de sua casa, que te trouxeram para cá.

- Vitor ainda estava na linha, - falou Rony. – e quando a filha deles achou seu celular disse onde você estava internada.

- Minha cabeça dói. – reclamei. – O que ouve com minha moto?

- Pegou foco, e depois explodiu. – respondeu minha mãe. – Teve perda total, agora só outra, e seu pai não está muito feliz com a ideia de te dá outra moto.

- Cadê o papai?

- Foi me compra um café. – respondeu minha mãe. – não dormi a noite toda, já Emma se rendeu, não pensei que vocês estavam tão amigas a ponto dela dispensar a festa com Lean e passa a noite aqui.

- Tem mais alguém aqui?

- Vitor está com seu pai.

Emma acordou e minha mãe a acompanhou ao banheiro. Me deixando sozinha com Rony.

- Está se sentindo mal? – perguntou sentando do meu nado.

- Não muito, - menti eu estava om uma terrível dor de cabeça. – ficou preocupado, amigão?

- Muito. – respondeu. – pensei que você iria morrer, antes de eu...

- De o que? – virei meu rosto para ele.

Nossos rostos estavam perigosamente perto um do outro, e ele fez o favor de se aproximar ainda mais. E ai, o inacreditável aconteceu, ele me beijou!

Isso mesmo. Tipo ele encostou os lábios nos meus, e logo aprofundou o beijo.

E depois me lembrei de Gina, e me afastei.

- Eu não posso fazer isso... – falei, sem acreditar que eu estava fazendo isso. – você tem Gina, e eu Vitor... eu e você... er, não podemos...

- Ei. – ele me interrompeu. – Primeiro: Vitor me falou que o namoro de vocês é só um acordo. E segundo: Gina sabe que eu nunca gostei dela, e ela está apaixonada pelo Harry.

- O que! – fiquei espantada. – Apaixonada!

- Pergunta a ela. – e me beijou de novo.

O.K. eu admito, Rony tem um beijo muito bom! Mas, o clima todo acabou quando Vitor entrou no quarto.

- Isso demorou quantos anos para acontecer? – perguntou risonho.

- 15 anos, 10 meses e 25 dias. – respondeu Rony. – muito tempo ne?

- Hermione, acho que a gente terminou né?

- É. – dei de ombros.

- Ótimo, vou chamar Penélope para sair. – e se dirigiu para a porta. – Seus pais estão vindo para cá.

Rony deu um pulo para longe de mim um segundo antes dos meus pais entrarem.

Estava tudo ótimo, Vitor e a tal Penélope estavam namorando, eu e Rony também estávamos tendo alguma coisa, mas eu ainda não sabia exatamente o que.

Umas novidades do grupo de amigo. Draco saiu de casa, pois seu pai e ele brigaram muito, agora estava trabalhando em uma empresa com um curso que tem. Ah Gina está muito misteriosa, e eu acho que tem homem na parada, e as chances de ser o Harry é bem grande.

Ah, Emma está noiva. Isso mesmo noiva, eu nunca imaginei ela nessa situação, mas nós já começamos a entra em lojas que vendem coisas de casa, e eu já estou pensando no que vou dar de presente de casamento.

E a ultima novidade é: AMANHÃ É O DIA DA PROVA PARA O VESTIBULAR!

Ah caramba, eu estou surtando. Nem sei que vou consegui dormi.

Meu celular começou a tocar.

- Alo.

- Você também não conseguiu dormi? – perguntou Vitor.

- Não, - falei sussurrando, pois Emma estava mais preocupada com minha prova do que os meus pais, e ela dorme no quarto ao lado. – estou nervosa.

- Eu também, está bem que quero ser cantor, mas também quero um diploma.

Meu celular apitou e eu vi que Rony estava na espera.

- Posso colocar Rony na linha?

- Está bem.

- Rony? Vitor está na linha. – falei.

- Fala ae, Rony? – disse Vitor.

- Oi, gente. – respondeu Rony. – Draco está na linha também, é só eu que estou nervoso?

- Oi, Draco.

- Oi.

- Todos estamos. – falei e todos concordaram comigo.

- Vitor! Vai dormi! Amanhã você tem uma prova importante! – gritou uma mulher.

- Está bem, mãe. – respondeu Vitor. – Tenho que ir. Boa noite, galera.

- Parece que Gina e Luna conseguiram dormi ne? – falou Rony.

- Gina toma remédio. – respondi.

- Luna desligou a pouco tempo comigo, - respondeu Draco. – ela disse que ia tomar um chá que ia ajudar a lembrar da matéria.

- Luna e suas loucuras. – ri e todos me acompanharam.

- Draco, deliga a merda do telefone. – reconheci a voz de Harry, acho que não falei que Draco dividia o apartamento com ele.

- Vai perturba outro. – respondeu Draco. – É melhor irmos dormi.

- É mesmo.

- Boa noite. – e Draco desligou.

- Boa noite, Mih.

- Boa noite, Rony.

- Te amo. – e antes de escuta a responda desligou.

Sorri e coloquei o celular de volta a cabeceira da cama.

- Também te amo. – falei para o escuro com um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios.

A prova foi muito difícil, eu fiz para medicina, assim como Rony e Luna, já Vitor e Draco fizeram para administração, e Gina para advocacia.

O ultimo a terminar foi Draco que ficou muito nervoso e disse que acha que errou demais, mas discordo. Ele estudou muito.

Depois da prova, fomos para um restaurante onde almoçamos, e passamos o dia, e depois cada casal foi para um lado e Gina foi se encontra com Harry.

Eu e Rony fomos para a casa dele, pois seus irmãos estariam na faculdade (ele era o único que ainda ficava em casa durante as aulas, todos os outros já estavam em Hogwarts) e a mãe e o pai dele estariam viajando pelo final de semana.

Ficamos por lá, nos beijando, vendo filme (mas quase não vi, por isso nem sei falar sobre o que era) depois fizemos um lanche e a tia Molly chegou com o tio Arthur um dia antes do previsto, alias a tia Molly estava adorando o quase namoro entre mim e Rony, ela dizia que eu sim era garota para ele, afinal ela odiava todas as namoradas que Rony arrumava, claro, ela não queria perder o filhinho caçula.

O resto do tempo na escola foi mais calmo, já em casa nem tanto, o aniversario de 25 anos de casados dos meus pais estava chegando e eles iriam faze uma grande festa para comemorar (na minha casa tudo é motivo para uma festa), eu podia chamar meus amigos, e Emma os dela, Chamei Rony, Gina, Draco, Luna e Vitor, e disse pro Vitor trazer Penélope e Gina trazer Harry. Já Emma chamou uns amigos dela que não conheço, uma irmã mais velha do Vitor que fazia curso de estilista com ela na escola e Lean, cujo qual eu nunca tinha visto mais feliz desde o noivado (que também teve festa).

Um dia antes da festa chegou as cartas das respostas da faculdade, logicamente ligamos uns para os outros antes de abrir, pois tínhamos combinado de abri-las juntos, e sendo assim nos encontramos em uma praça perto da casa do Draco.

- No três. Um. Dois. Tres.

Abrimos e lemos juntos e depois falamos os resultados.

- EU PASSEI PARA HOGWARTS! –gritamos eu, Rony e Luna.

- Parabéns – falaram os outros.

- Eu conseguir só 77%. – falou Gina.

- Conseguir 71% - falou Draco.

- E eu 78% - lamentou Vitor. – por dois por cento.

Deixe-me explicar esse fato. Hogwarts é uma faculdade onde só os melhores dos melhores entram, é muito cara, tanto que alguns alunos como Luna guardam dinheiro desde os cinco anos mesmo com as bolsas. E para entra na escola tem que ter 80% de acerto.

- Conseguir 98% - falei.

- 87% - respondeu Rony.

- E eu 99% - falou uma sorridente Luna. – Meus pais ficaram muito orgulhosos, vou conseguir uma bolsa quase integral.

- Parabéns para a maior nerd do mundo. – brincou Gina.

- Bem, mesmo vocês não tendo passado para Hogwarts – falei – vocês passaram para o Durmstrang.

- É ne?

- Então vamos comemorar.

Fomos para uma pizzaria e esse foi nosso almoço o que fez minha mãe dá chilique dizendo que eu vou ficar desnutrida.

A festa dos meus pais estava muito animada, eu e meus amigos ficamos para um lado onde a musica não parecia tão alta, e onde sempre nos levariam doces. Em meio de muito papo, brincadeiras e risos de fez em quanto havia uns beijos.

Teve os parabéns para o casamento, e depois de um tempo (lá pelas três da manhã) Gina, Harry, Draco, Luna, Penélope e Vitor foram embora, ficando só Rony.

- Mih. – chamou enquanto me ajudava a pegar as louças que eram de minha mãe, para não levarem com as do bife. – me responde uma coisa?

- O que? – falei. – olha aquele ali é do faceiro da mamãe.

- Está bem. – ele pegou a colher de sobremesa. – aceita namorar comigo?

Abrir um sorrisão.

- Claro.

Eu tinha esperado tanto pela aquela pergunta que larguei o que eu tinha na mãe e o beijei. Ele passou os braços pela minha cintura.

- Ei chega de agarração ai e trabalhem. – ralhou minha mãe acabando com o clima.

Contamos para a galera a novidade no dia seguinte e para nossas famílias no mesmo dia.

Logo terminou o terceiro anos, e logo começou a faculdade. O tempo tão corrido fez muita gente se afasta.

Por exemplo, Vitor e Penélope, que terminaram no segundo ano da faculdade. Eu e Rony continuamos firmes e fortes. Harry e Gina entre altos e baixos, mas juntos. Já Luna e Draco terminaram no terceiro ano, mas voltaram três meses depois, e passaram a morar juntos.

A faculdade não foi muito bem como o previsto. Teve muitas festas sim, mas em poucas fomos, pois as aulas estavam muito puxadas, os meninos mais velhos não nos interessavam e nem olhavam para nos.

Passado o tempo de faculdade, deixe-me falar de como foi a parte adulta da vida.

Draco, fez parceria com Vitor em uma impressa de viagens, se casou com Luna, e teve com ela um filho, chamado Scorpio, era uma miniatura de Draco com um pouco da loucura de Luna. Luna virou uma pediatra, e certa fez salvou a vida do filho de Gina, que tinha se encasado com um brinquedo.

A Gina acabou sendo juíza, se casou com Harry, e teve três filhos, James, Alvo, e Lily. Harry se tonou policial.

Vitor seguiu na carreira de cantor, não se casou, mas teve dois filhos, uma menina que era loira de olhos verdes, e um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, as mãe eram diferente e Vitor conseguiu a guarda dos dois.

Emma se casou com Lean, e tiveram uma menina, Cristiane, ela era uma pestinha, aprontava todas, era loira de olhos castanhos-esverdeados.

Eu e Rony nos casamos tivemos dois filhos, Rose e Hugo, ambos ruivos. Eu trabalho como mastologista e Rony acabou cuidando do negocio da família.

E ate hoje vivemos felizes.

Fim, ou será que não?

32


	2. Resposta dos comentarios

**Laura Gomes.**

Oi.

Primeiro: obrigada pela sua opinião sincera, poucos tem coragem de falar o que realmente acharam.

Bem, essa historia eu escrevi quando tinha 10 anos, agora com 15 decidi termina-la, talvez seja por isso que a sinopse ficou legal, por que eu não quis muda a original.

1. Não taxei a Hermione como "nerd sem graça", eu quis disser que ela se importava em estudar ao extremo e esquecia de cuidar de si mesma. Eu sei que nos livros ela não é descrita como uma "mulher linda", mas sempre acreditei que se ela quisesse, ela seria linda no dia-a-dia, e no casa da minha fic, ela quis por causa da "paixão" pelo Vitor.

2. U. A., ate onde eu sei, quer disser Universo Alternativo. Então acredito que eu poderia colocar qualquer par romântico e famílias diferentes. Também não consigo imagina muito bem a Gina com o Rony, mas quando eu escrevi eu ainda não tinha lido sobre a Lilá e nem tinha o filme, e assim como a sinopse, eu não quis mudar esse detalhe. Gina, só para esclarecer, não era uma rival da Hermione, como você não chegou no final da fic tu não sabes, mas era só um plano da Gina pra fazer a Hermione cair na real e ve que ela sempre foi apaixonada pelo Rony.

3. Não o amor entre os dois não nasceu pelo ciúmes da Hermione ou pela beleza demostrada. Nasceu com o tempo e com a amizade, só que foi a tona com o ciúmes.

4. Sim, concordo com você, a parte de dormi na mesma cama ficou um pouco forçada, mas eu não a tirei por que um antiga leitora pediu pra mim não tira-la por que ela imaginou um cena fofinha, os dois juntos.

Sim, a grande parte da fic é dialogo, mas na época eu gostava das historias com mais diálogos. Se tu leres a minha ultima fic, ira percebe que tem muito mais textos.

Não encaro a critica como algo ruim, e sim como algo bom, pois isso me ajuda a corrigir os erro, embora a grande parte do que você me falou eu já tenho corrigido por mim mesma, é sempre bom ter a opinião.

Eu conheço a saga, mas eu quis segui a linha da J.K.

Darei uma olhada no perfil de sua amiga.

Obrigada.


End file.
